Legends:Meetra Surik
Meetra Surik, também conhecida como Jedi Exilada, foi uma Jedi que serviu a Ordem Jedi durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Porém, influenciada por Darth Malak e Darth Revan, Meetra deixou a Ordem para auxiliar a República Galáctica na guerra contra os mandalorianos. Devido a isso, Meetra foi expulsa da Ordem e enviada ao exílio. Posteriormente, ela foi enganada por Darth Traya, membra do Triunvirato Sith, que identificou-se ser uma Jedi Negra chamada Kreia. Ela falou a Meetra que os Jedi que a exilaram haviam espalhado-se pela galáxia, e que ela deveria buscá-los para vingar-se ou para formar uma aliança para derrotar os sith, que haviam retornado. Então, em uma tentativa de derrubar Triunvirato Sith, ela recupera sua ligação com a Força, perdida por anos de exílio, e sai vitoriosa de uma luta com cada um dos membros, Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion e Darth Traya individualmente. Era seu desejo exterminar os Sith, então ela tentou reunir o Conselho Jedi para unir forças contra o Triunvirato. Durante suas viagens, Surik obteve muitos companheiros. Traya lhe disse que atrair esses companheiros era uma habilidade à parte, mas que condenava tal capacidade. Entre eles, estavam Mical, Visas Marr, Brianna, Atton Rand, Canderous Ordo, Bao-Dur, Visas Marr, T3-M4 E GO-TO. Todos eles foram treinados, informalmente, por Surik. Eles a admiravam e lhes tinham como sua mestre pela galáxia. Depois de derrotar o Triunvirato Sith, Surik partiu em busca de Darth Revan, seu mentor original. Com a ajuda de Bastila Shan, ela descobriu que ele era um prisioneiro do Imperador Sith, em Dromund Kaas. Junto ao Lorde Scourge, Surik viajou até Dromund Kaas, onde resgatou Revan. No entanto, quando o trio confrontou o Imperador, Surik foi morta por Scourge, que havia os traído. Biografia Guerras Mandalorianas Quando os Mandalorianos invadiram a Orla Exterior, Meetra sentia-se de mãos atadas, já que a Ordem decidiu que os Jedi não fariam nada quanto à guerra. Malak a recrutou para uma facção que Revan estava a reunir para desobedecer a ordem do Conselho e aliar-se à República. Ela deixou Mical, um Padawan, sem um mestre. Revan confiava em Meetra como sua segunda melhor general, sendo o primeiro Malak, provando ser uma ótima estrategista e habilidade em batalha além de mostrar ser muito astuta. Participou das batalhas mais sangrentas da guerra, incluindo a segunda batalha na lua de Onderon, Dxun. Surik foi uma Padawan de Revan. Ela foi feita cavaleira Jedi durante a guerra, apesar de nada lhe ter sido contada. Quando a guerra foi concluída, Meetra foi a única Jedi que não pendeu para o lado sombrio da Força. Malak sugeriu que Revan usasse o androide assassino HK-47 para matá-la, mas Revan afirmou que ela já estava "morta". Meetra também foi a única Jedi que retornou para o Templo Jedi na Capital Galáctica Coruscant para enfrentar os resultados de suas ações. O Conselho Jedi, então formado por Atris, Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Lonna Vash e Zez-Kai Ell. Eles a expulsam da Ordem Jedi e recolhem seu sabre-de-luz. Quando Meetra deixa a sala, Zez-Kai Ell afirma que a Força é poderosa em Meetra, mas Atris retruca, dizendo que a Jedi seria maligna para o universo. Loona Vash diz que ela é corajosa em vir enfrentar o conselho. Surik não sente-se arrependida. As Guerras Escuras Pouco se sabe sobre as viagens de Meetra Surik durante seu exílio na Orla Exterior. 5 anos depois das Guerras Mandalorianas, Surik vem a ser encontrada pela República, a bordo da Ebon Hawk. Ela havia partido em busca de Revan, seu ex-mentor cujo paradeiro estava desconhecido e adquirido a Ebon Hawk, que havia sido abandonada por Revan. Ela vem a pousar em uma estação de combustível chamada Peragus V, que abastece Onderon e outros planetas. Ao acordar, Surik havia perdido a memória sobre seu passado com Revan e sobre as Guerras Mandalorianas, porém, lembrava vagamente de seu julgamento e de partir junto a Revan para as Guerras Mandalorianas. Carth Onasi, um almirante da República Galáctica, ordena que a nave Harbinger vá a Peragus V para buscá-la. Os mineiros, temendo que aquela fosse a Jedi perdida de quem ouviram falar, a deixam em um tanque na estação. A nave republicana Harbinger vem a pousar na estação, sob a ordem de Onasi para buscar Meetra e levá-la à República. Porém, no seu interior também estava Darth Sion, em um tanque. Ele quebra o vidro e mata todos os guardas e a tripulação da nave. Quando a nave chega na estação, ele sabota o sistema dos droides de defesa, que passam a ser hostis com os mineiros. Quando ela desperta na estação, Meetra não se lembra de seu passado. Ela encontra Kreia, que fala sobre a Força para Meetra, e conta que sua postura lhe diz que ela é uma Jedi. Meetra pergunta sobre como ela saberia disso, e ela responde que sua postura lhe dizia que ela era uma sensitiva à Força. Kreia passa a acompanhá-la. Ela encontra mais tarde, Atton Rand. Ele está preso em uma cela na estação, mas prefere não contar porque está lá. Ele passa a acompanhar Surik, uma vez que ela o libertou da cela. Surik, Kreia e Atton invadiram a Harbinger e roubaram os códigos da aeronave para ativar a Ebon Hawk, pousada em um hangar da estação. Em um dos corredores da nave, à caminho dos dutos de combustível da nave, para escapar por um cano para de volta à estação, eles encontram Darth Sion. Ele e Kreia lutam, enquanto Surik e Atton escapam. Ele decepa a mão de Kreia com seu sabre de luz, e naquele momento, Surik sente a dor em sua mão. Mais tarde, ela consegue driblar a segurança dos droides com Atton e encontrar um droide chamado T3-M4, que acompanhava Darth Revan e se diz responsável por guiar a Ebon Hawk até Peragus. Ela entra na Ebon Hawk assim que os Sith chegam à estação. As tropas Sith começam a disparar contra a nave, e Surik usa o canhão laser para impedir que os Sith entrem na nave enquanto Atton tentava ligar os motores para que pudessem partir. Para sua surpresa, Kreia estava dentro da nave. Quando eles puderam deixar Peragus, o planeta foi infelizmente destruído. O único lugar presente nos mapas estelares da Ebon Hawk era uma estação espacial próxima a Telos. Chegando à estação, eles foram recebidos pela Força de Segurança de Telos, que os culpavam pela destruição de Peragus. Eles tentam, sob qualquer circunstância, mantê-la na estação para que Onasi chegasse à estação para verificar se ela é ou não a Jedi perdida. Ao sair de sua cela, acompanhada por Kreia e Atton, Surik é transferida para um quarto onde recebe duas propostas diferentes, sendo uma da organização mercenária Czerka e a outra dos Ithorianos, que propunham pagar por seu trabalho, resolvendo problemas diversos. Surik toma a proposta dos Ithorianos e encontrou-se com o adepto da Força Chodo Habat, que prometeu lhe ajudar a restaurar sua conexão com a Força e adquirir um meio de deixar a estação. Surik mostra interesse, e ajuda Habat a denunciar a empresária Jana Lorso, líder da organização Czerka. Ao longo de sua jornada pela estação ela mostra-se prestativa e auxilia muitos cidadãos a resolver seus problemas com a organização Czerka, cujos mercenários vinham os pressionando há tempos. Inclusive, ajudou os Ithorianos que dedicavam-se a restaurar a superfície de Telos a livrar-se de problemas que os atormentavam. Com a ajuda dos Ithorianos, ela deixa sua estação em outra espaçonave menor e menos potente que a Ebon Hawk. thumb|left|258px|[[Legends:Brianna|Brianna rouba a Ebon Hawk.]] Na superfície de Telos IV, eles são derrubados por um canhão laser da organização mercenária Czerka. A sua nave é derrubada, mas Bao-Dur a ajuda a escapar de Telos em outra espaçonave. Na região polar de Telos, um grupo de três unidades de droides assassinos da série HK-50 derrubam novamente a espaçonave, em cima do Templo Jedi que Atris construiu, onde treinava suas novas discípulas, as irmãs Echani. As irmãs Echani não eram sensitivas à Força, exceto pela própria Brianna. Atton, Kreia e Surik lutam com os droides e os destroem e então, encontram uma forma de entrar no Templo. Atton, Kreia e Bao-Dur são levados para celas, enquanto Surik conversa com Atris em outro lugar. Ela mostra a Surik seu sabre de luz, e Surik o pede de volta. Atris não o dá, masvdiz que ela poderá levar a Ebon Hawk, o droide e seus companheiros consigo. Atris se mantém fria e grosseira a maior parte da conversa, geralmente questionando Surik pelos seus atos. Quando Surik lhe conta sobre os Sith, que voltaram à galáxia, Atris recusa unir-se a ela para derrotá-los. Em busca dos Mestres Jedi Surik decide partir em busca dos outros Jedi pela galáxia, com a Ebon Hawk. Os Jedi estavam espalhados pela galáxia devido ao expurgo realizado pelos Sith, que abrigavam-se em um Templo Sith em Malachor V. Todos os Jedi haviam sido massacrados, e os restantes haviam espalhado-se pela galáxia. Após partir, ela passa pelos planetas Korriban, Onderon, Dantooine e Nar Shaddaa em busca dos outros quatro Mestres Jedi que a exilaram, Loona Vash, Kavar, Vrook e Zez Kai-Ell. Korriban thumb|228px|Sion confronta Surik em [[Legends:Korriban|Korriban.]] Em Korriban, Kreia recusou pisar no solo do lugar quando a nave pousou, afirmando que aquele lugar era “maldoso”. No entanto, ela usou a ligação entre ela e Surik para comunicar-se com ela durante sua jornada pelas ruínas do Templo Sith, para dar avisos ou dicas. Quando chegaram ao Templo Sith, a porta estava escancarada e havia um grupo de criaturas semelhantes a lobos a rondando. Dentro do Templo Sith, Surik encontrou o quarto de Ludo Kressh, onde encontrou um bracelete uma lâmina, e também um holocron, mas ele foi destruído com os explosivos usados para abrir a porta. Quando encontrou Loona Vash, ela já estava morta. HK-47 apontou que ela havia sido morta recentemente, então, quando Surik estava prestes a sair do Templo, encontrou Darth Sion acompanhado por dois Sith. Ele zombou do fato de Surik ser a nova aprendiza de Kreia, e disse que ela não a levaria a lugar algum. Então, Surik e Sion lutaram, mas Kreia contatou Surik antes que a luta pudesse acabar, dizendo que no seu estado atual, Surik seria derrotada. Então, Surik fugiu e deixou Sion a sós. Ele ordenou aos seus soldados que a encontrassem imediatamente. Surik encontrou uma caverna próxima à entrada do Templo. Kreia lhe disse que a Força era forte naquele lugar, e que só quem estava totalmente alinhado com o lado sombrio ou Luminoso da Força poderia adentrá-lo. Quando Surik entra no lugar, ela tem inúmeras visões sobre as Guerras Mandalorianas e Darth Malak e após entrar na tumba de Ludo Kressh, ela tem uma visão onde ela luta com Darth Revan. Ela também tem visões sobre Malak, a convocando para juntar-se a ele na guerra e sobre sua atuação ao lado da República, combatendo os Mandalorianos. Dantooine Surik viajou ao planeta de Dantooine, onde encontra-se com Terena Adare, a administradora de Khoonda, o governo de Dantooine. Ela contou que encontrava-se regularmente com Vrook Lamar, mas que recentemente, não tinha o visto. Então, pediu a Surik ajuda para encontrá-lo. Vagando pelas ruínas do Templo Jedi, Surik encontrou-se com Mical, um historiador que pesquisava sobre a história dos Jedi. Ele passou a acompanhá-la. Então, Surik encontra uma caverna de cristais onde se encontra com Vrook Lamar, preso em uma gaiola de força, e mais mercenários. Surik e seus companheiros derrotam os mercenários e soltam Vrook, mas ele diz que aquilo causaria um sangrento assalto dos mercenários a Khoonda. Então, ele corre na direção da sede administrativa de Khoonda, e Surik o segue. Quando ela sai da caverna, é abordada por Azkul e seus mercenários. Chegando lá, Terena diz que os preparativos para um combate contra os mercenários deveriam ter início, então Zherron, o capitão da Milícia de Khoonda, reúne os milicianos e Surik alia-se a eles. Então, quando os mercenários chegam a Khoonda e invadem a sede, Vrook, Surik e os milicianos entram em um combate contra os mercenários de Azkul. Quando Azkul é morto por Vrook e Surik, a população de Dantooine passa a admirar os Jedi, já que antes, os desprezavam. Então, Terena agradece seus serviços e Surik é treinada para recuperar sua conexão com a Força por Vrook. Onderon Quando a tripulação da Ebon Hawk chegou a Onderon, foi atacada por um dos comandantes do General Vaklu, o Coronel Tobin. Após destruírem as naves de Onderon enviadas para destruir a Ebon Hawk, Surik foi forçada a pousar em Dxun, onde encontrou um acampamento de Mandalorianos liderados por Mandalore o Preservador, que a ajudou a viajar para Iziz, a capital de Onderon. Depois de fazer contato com o Mestre Jedi Kavar, o encontro foi interrompido pelas tropas de Tobin, forçando Kavar a fugir. Mandalore e Surik duelaram com as tropas de Tobin e as derrotaram, mas então, foram forçados a fugir da cidade. Mandalore se juntou a Surik pois acreditava que ela poderia lhe ajudar a encontrar os remanescentes do clã Ordo ao longo da Galáxia, e também, porque achou que ela precisaria de ajuda contra os Sith. Onderon sofria com uma disputa política no momento. Posteriormente, os Mandalorianos a contatam, para contar sobre uma guerra civil entre Vaklu e Talia, a rainha de Onderon. Então, a Ebon Hawk vai a Onderon novamente. Kreia sente algo poderoso em Dxun, e Surik envia três membros de sua tripulação para a tumba de Freedon Nadd, onde os Sith tentam completar um ritual. Então, em uma nave providenciada por Mandalore Kreia e Surik viajam a Onderon para intervir na batalha. Surik auxilia as tropas de Talia, fazendo seu caminho entre Sith e soldados de Vaklu. Chegando à sala do trono, onde Talia e Vaklu estão lutando, ela auxilia as tropas de Talia as revigorando com a Força. Então, após todas as tropas de Vaklu terem sido derrotadas, inclusive todos os Sith, Kavar ajuda Surik a reconciliar-se com a Força. thumb|224px|Kavar, Vrook Lamar e Zez-Kai Ell Nar Shadaa Então, ela viajou a Nar Shadda, onde ajudou refugiados da Grande Guerra Sith que eram oprimidos pela organização Intercâmbio. Ela também destruiu a nave de G0-T0, a Visionário. G0-T0 juntou-se à tripulação de Surik, revelando ser, na realidade, um droide. Ao combater o Intercâmbio, Surik destabilizou o crime em Nar Shadda. Ela contatou o Mestre Jedi Zez Kai-Ell, que concordou em unir forças contra os Sith e ajudou Surik a restaurar sua ligação à Força. Zez-Kai Ell estava em Nar Shadda devido à grande interferência que impedia que os Sith o encontrassem. Surik viajou até Dantooine para unir forças com os Mestres e atacar os Sith, fazendo com que a Galáxia soubesse que os Jedi estão despertos. No entanto, os Mestres lhe disseram que ela é uma “ferida” na Força, que a disturba e a desequilibra, e então, afirmaram que ela tinha ter sua conexão com a Força cortada. Ela concorda, e os Mestres drenam sua vitalidade, no entanto, Surik apenas entra em um estado de inconsciência. Ela ouve enquanto Kreia confronta os Mestres e os ataca, e também, enquanto ela fala sozinha referindo-se a Surik. Surik ouviu as palavras de Kreia aos Mestres e despertou. Então, foi até a Ebon Hawk, onde encontrou Atton Rand gravemente ferido. Ele lhe contou que Kreia é na verdade uma Lorde Sith. A Ebon Hawk foi até Telos para que Surik pudesse contatar Atris, a única Mestra Jedi ainda viva, porém, chegando ao Templo Jedi de Atris, Surik descobriu que ela havia pendido para o lado sombrio da Força. Primeiramente, Atris foi confrontada por Brianna, sua ex-serva. Porém, Brianna não é capaz de derrotá-la, sendo que ela havia acabado de derrotar três de suas irmãs Echani. Antes que Atris a matasse, Brianna foi resgatada por Surik, que a ajudou e então, bravamente confrontou Atris. Porém, ao invés de matá-la, Surik mostrou piedade e permitiu que Atris viva. Surik descobre que Telos estava prestes a ser invadido pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Nihilus. Então, Surik e seus companheiros viajam até a Estação Citadel para juntar-se às defesas da República. Os Milicianos de Khoonda, a realeza de Onderon, os Mandalorianos e os Ithorianos juntaram-se à FST e à República para repelir as forças do Lorde Sith. thumb|left|212px|O corpo de Darth Nihilus é dissolvido. Surik juntou-se a eles, e com a ajuda de Visas Marr e Canderous Ordo, cruza as linhas inimigas e invade a nave espacial de Nihilus. Ela teve de combater inúmeras unidades de combate, o que incluía inúmeros Sith e Tobin. Ela confrontou, finalmente Darth Nihilus. Visas Marr usa a ligação que possuía com Nihilus para atordoá-lo, e Surik o golpeia inúmeras vezes até que Nihilus é morto. Visas tira sua máscara para enxergar seu rosto, e diz a Surik que ele é apenas um homem, como qualquer outro. O corpo de Nihilus desaparece junto a uma fumaça vermelha. Então, Surik encontra-se com Carth Onasi, um Almirante da República Galáctica. Ele lhe pergunta sobre Darth Revan, mas Surik, infelizmente, não sabe lhe dizer nada sobre o seu paradeiro. Destruindo o Triunvirato Sith Surik parte para Malachor V, em sua nave, a Ebon Hawk, junto a seus companheiros. Malachor foi palco de uma batalha sangrenta durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, em que Surik atuou como General. Bao-Dur orienta seu droide esférico a ativar, mais uma vez, o Gerador de Massa Sombria. Surik tem de fazer seu caminho através das defesas de inúmeros guerreiros Sith e tropas armadas com rifles Blaster até encontrar-se com Darth Sion, o aprendiz de Kreia. Ela foi capaz de persuadir Sion a ter receio de obedecer a Kreia, afirmando que ela estaria o usando, como havia usado a ela mesma. Sion, então, tornou-se um alvo fácil, e Surik derrotou Sion, após um duelo em que Sion revigorou-se e curou seus ferimentos três vezes. Após matá-lo, Surik confrontou Kreia, agora, Darth Traya. Kreia contou que tinha a intenção de destruir a Força, e que, se Surik decidisse não ajudá-la, ela a mataria. Após um longo e fervoroso duelo, em que Traya usou da Força para manipular sabres de luz a distância e pôde atordoar Surik inúmeras vezes, Surik a derrota. Antes de morrer, Traya lhe conta sobre o futuro dos seus companheiros, Visas Marr, Mical, Canderous Ordo, Atton Rand e os demais. Ela lhe diz que eles são os verdadeiros Jedi que estavam perdidos na Galáxia, e não o Alto Conselho Jedi que Surik reuniu em Dantooine, ou Atris. Surik observa, então, enquanto Traya agoniza e morre. Surik parte de Malachor V, pois enquanto ela duelava com Traya, o Gerador de Massa Sombria era ativado pelo droide de Bao-Dur, destruindo mais uma vez, a superfície de Malachor V. Surik, então, partiu pela Galáxia, com o objetivo de encontrar Darth Revan, o seu ex-mentor. Uma paz turbulenta Após a derrota do Triunvirato Sith, Surik viajou até Dantooine para concluir seu treinamento como Jedi com T3-M4. T3-M4 eventualmente revelou a Surik que possuía informações sobre Revan que vinha guardando desde seu primeiro encontro com Surik. Ela tentou convencê-lo á revelá-las, mas T3-M4 apenas revelaria as informações para Bastila Shan. Então, Surik foi até a casa de Shan em Coruscant, onde juntas, Shan e Surik puderam obter as informações que T3-M4 guardava. Foi revelado que a Ebon Hawk havia pousado no planeta Nathema, certa vez um planeta-membro do Império Sith. Elas descobriram que Revan havia sido capturado por um Sith do sexo masculino. Surik decidiu resgatar Revan, independente do que o destino havia preparado para ele. Antes da partida de Surik, Shan revelou possuir a Máscara de Revan. Shan a presentou com a máscara, embora houvesse a condição de que ela a devolveria a Revan, na esperança de que ela iria restaurar as lembranças de Revan sobre seu passado, e auxiliá-lo em sua fuga. Abandonando seus aprendizes para trás para ressuscitar a Ordem Jedi, Surik partiu em direção a Nathema junto a T3-M4. O Resgate de Revan Após encontrar Revan, Surik permaneceu próxima a ele, sem que ele tivesse ciência alguma disso. Ela fez isso para tentar mantê-lo vivo pelos anos que ele permaneceu preso, o que ocorreu com sucesso. Ela juntou-se a Revan e ao Sith de puro-sangue, Scourge, em uma tentativa de derrotar o Imperador. Os três viajaram a Dromund Kaas, onde puderam encontrar o Imperador. Chegando a Dromund Kaas, os guardas Imperiais se lembraram do rosto de Revan, que havia tentado invadir Dromund Kaas anos antes. O trio engajou-se em uma luta contra a fanática, formidável e devota guarda Imperial. Scourge e Surik continuaram a atacar os guardas enquanto Revan adentrou a sala do trono para enfrentar o Imperador Sith por si próprio. Mesmo que Surik e Scourge estivessem em menor número em comparação à guarda Imperial, os dois prevaleceram sobre os soldados, derrotando a todos eles. Então, Surik interrompeu a luta, juntando-se a Revan para auxiliá-lo. Tomando o sabre de luz de Revan, o Imperador preparou-se para matá-lo. Nesse momento, Surik teve a chance de matá-lo, porém, isso lhe custaria a vida de Revan. Então, Surik optou por salvar a vida de Revan, lançando o seu próprio sabre de luz contra o ataque do Imperador, repelindo o seu golpe. Então, Revan e Surik perderam o duelo. Vendo uma chance para redimir-se de sua traição, Scourge usufruiu da confiança de Surik para golpeá-la nas costas, dando um fim à sua vida. Legado Trezentos anos depois de sua morte, Surik veio a encontrar-se com o Mestre Jedi Oteg e lhe deu instruções para que ele livrasse um importante Jedi da catividade: Revan. Um grupo de forças Jedi combinadas foi até um planeta Sith chamado Taral V. Após o resgate de Revan, ele e Surik conversaram por um curto período de tempo, antes de Surik desaparecer novamente. Não se sabe se Surik continuou a observar seu antigo mestre ou simplesmente desapareceu, de fato. Personalidade e traços Ao decorrer de sua vida, Surik formou ligações com seus companheiros, até mesmo os que eram seus superiores ou subordinados. Era contado que durante seu treinamento, muitos Padawans rapidamente faziam o que ela dizia, e que outros não gostavam de seu comportamento. Ela foi considerada uma líder natural e uma aprendiz rápida, assim como generosa e amável, embora além desta personalidade, a de sua juventude é desconhecida. No fim das Guerras Mandalorianas, Surik voltou ao Templo Jedi em Coruscant para responder por suas ações. Ela estava plenamente consciente do que ela tinha feito, e tentou uma última vez para convencer o Conselho Jedi da justeza da sua e, também do que Revan e Malak haviam feito. Apesar de sua convicção e compreensão das consequências, ela foi exilada, em desafio, ela fincou seu sabre de luz na pedra central da câmara do Conselho quando solicitada a renunciar de seu caminho Jedi. Depois de sua partida, seu antigo mestre Kavar mencionou que houve muito desafio nela. Seguindo o caminho do exílio, ela abandonou a companhia de outros, preferindo a vagar sobre a Orla Exterior em solidão. As guerras tinham deixado muitas cicatrizes nela, tanto físicas quanto mentais, e ela ficou com um sentimento de remorso pelo que tinha feito. Durante seu exílio, quando ouviu dizer que a guerra começou por Revan, ela se perguntou se ela poderia ter sido tão cega ou se a galáxia era tão verdadeiramente incompreensível. Ela não gostava de ter de falar sobre a guerra, mesmo depois de voltar para a República e viajar entre amigos. Ela estava mesmo à vontade em discutir a guerra e seu fim com Bao-Dur, seu velho amigo da guerra. Seu exílio serviu para manter a disciplina que ela havia construído durante seus anos de formação, sofrendo as dificuldades da guerra. Começando com o encontro com Kreia na instalação de combustível de Peragus, Surik começou mais uma vez a formar laços com pessoas que ela conheceu durante suas viagens, as pessoas com quem mantinha um interesse em ajudar a manter vivas. Eventualmente, ela começou a perceber o papel de liderança que ela estava destinada a, abraçando-o, a fim de ensinar os seus companheiros sensitivos na Força a se tornarem a fundação de uma nova Ordem Jedi. Agora, Surik via o seu dever ajudar a estabilizar a República de qualquer maneira possível, refletindo o seu velho sentido de compaixão e generosidade que tinham inicialmente conduzido a ela a guerra. Por causa de suas experiências nas Guerras Mandalorianas, ela também entendeu a natureza da guerra e da batalha e as escolhas difíceis que tiveram que ser feitas quando o conflito era inevitável. Equipamento Durante suas atuações na Ordem Jedi, Surik trajava vestes Jedi simples, e possuía uma pistola Blaster, uma braçadeira, e um auto-construído sabre de luz que continha um cristal ciano, como o que ela usou durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Uma vez que os exilados não tinham permissão para manter seus sabres de luz, o de Surik foi tomado por Atris após o seu julgamento, mas mesmo com todos as enclaves Jedi destruídos, ela foi capaz de encontrar as peças necessárias para construir um novo. Bao-Dur, o Zabrak técnico que serviu sob o comando de Surik durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, ajudou na sua construção, tendo aprendido a construir um sabre no tempo que ele gastou cercado de Jedi, nas Guerras Mandalorianas. Em uma caverna em Dantooine, Surik encontrou diversos cristais especiais, entre ovos de aranhas. Ela encontrou um cristal que estava ligado diretamente a ela. A ligação era de tal forma que o cristal amadureceu com a Força enquanto a Força crescia em Meetra, e que iria responder a ela somente, tornando a lâmina inutilizável por qualquer outra pessoa. Kreia ajudaria Surik sintonizar o cristal periodicamente, de modo que seria melhor refletir sua pessoa atual. Poderes e habilidades thumb|170px|Meetra Surik. Acreditava-se que Meetra Surik era uma usuária da Força de capacidade média, mas ela era uma líder natural. No entanto, o Mestre Jedi Revan lembrou-a de como ser uma Jedi muito poderosa durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Em uma idade jovem, ela demonstrou uma habilidade incomum para influenciar os outros, e os Mestres Jedi acreditavam que ela poderia formar ligações através da Força facilmente com aqueles ao seu redor, uma habilidade de que ela não estava consciente. Após a reconexão com a Força, essa capacidade se tornou mais forte. Simplesmente observando outros em ação, Surik poderia instantaneamente aprender suas técnicas de Força e formas de sabre de luz que levariam um ano para serem aprendidas perfeitamente por um Mestre Jedi. Acreditava-se pelos Mestres Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, e Vrook Lamar que isso se devia ao ferimento na Força que a cercava, o que permitiu a ela usufruir de tal poder. Este ferimento foi causado pela Batalha de Malachor V, e foi o que originalmente bloqueou sua ligação com a força. Foi também por causa da natureza de tais feridas se alimentarem de morte que Surik começou a recuperar sua conexão Força sobre Peragus II, depois de todos os funcionários foram mortos por HK-50. Quando Surik viajou a galáxia, matando centenas de pessoas em sua busca pelos Mestres, inconscientemente, toda a morte que ela causava vinha alimentando seus poderes. Foi isso que causou o medo, tanto demonstrado como em seu julgamento e depois que ela se unira aos seus companheiros, em busca dos Mestres. Relacionamentos Revan Meetra Surik juntou-se à facção de Revan que defendeu a República Galáctica nas Guerras Mandalorianas. Durante o conflito com os Mandalorianos, Surik tornou-se uma das generais em que Revan depositava mais confiança, além do próprio Malak. Por sua vez, Surik passou a ver Revan como um Mentor, sendo completamente leal a ele. Seus sentimentos por Revan se estenderam a amor, embora não de uma maneira romântica. Ao invés disso, ela o tinha como um irmão. Mais tarde, ela iria creditar seu treinamento por Revan ao fato dela ter se tornado uma grande Jedi. Após a destruição do Triunvirato Sith, Surik partiu pela galáxia com T3-M4 procurando encontrar Revan. Ela eventualmente o encontrou e o libertou da catividade, e então, juntou-se a ele em uma tentativa de derrotar o Imperador Sith, que pretendia consumir toda a vida na galáxia. Durante a luta, ao invés de matar o Imperador quando teve chance, Surik optou por curar Revan. Os dois, Revan e Surik, falharam em derrotá-lo, e Surik foi morta pelo Imperador. Mical Mical conheceu Surik em Dantooine, quando ela era parte da Ordem Jedi, antes das Guerras Mandalorianas. Como um estudante da Ordem, Mical necessitava de um Mestre, e era seu desejo que Surik se tornasse sua Mestre, além de qualquer outro Jedi presente na Ordem. Contudo, quando Surik partiu para auxiliar a República Galáctica nas Guerras Mandalorianas, Mical foi deixado sem um Mestre e abandonou a Ordem para servir à república como historiador e cientista. Enquanto investigava as ruínas do Templo Jedi de Dantooine, dez anos depois das Guerras Mandalorianas, ele encontrou-se novamente com Surik. Surik e Mical conversaram sobre a República Galáctica e Surik veio a perguntar sobre o Jedi que buscava, Vrook Lamar, porém, Mical realmente não tinha conhecimento sobre o paradeiro de Vrook. Quando Surik o perguntou se o conhecia de algum lugar, Mical afirmou que não, mentindo. Ele posteriormente revelou que a conhecia do Templo Jedi em Dantooine. Surik lamentou ter causado tal influência sobre a carreira Jedi de Mical e o treinou como um Jedi. Atton Rand Atton conheceu Surik primeiramente quando ela o retirou de sua cela em Peragus V. Devido à vestimenta de prisioneira, Atton sentiu-se imediatamente atraído a ela. Após ser chantageado por Kreia na Academia Jedi Telosiana, Atton juntou-se à tripulação da Ebon Hawk e permaneceu ao lado de Surik em suas venturas ao longo da galáxia. Atton ajudou Surik a escapar de Peragus V, desativando as defesas droides da estação de combustível. Ele veio a perguntar a um de seus companheiros da tripulação da Ebon Hawk, Bao-Dur, se possuía alguma chance de vir a se relacionar com ela. Quando Surik encontrou-se com Mical em Dantooine, Atton encheu-se de ciúmes, embora a relação entre Mical e Surik fosse apenas uma mera amizade, e veio a discutir com Mical sobre Surik. Quando Mira juntou-se à tripulação da Ebon Hawk, ela notou a maneira como Atton olhava para Surik, e chegou perto de desmacarar o seu segredo. Em Nar Shaddda, dois Twi'leks contaram a Surik que Atton não era quem ele dizia ser. Então, Atton confessou a Surik ter feito parte na Grande Guerra Sith, e ter matado a Jedi por quem havia se apaixonado, por ela ter entrado em sua mente. Então, Surik o treinou como um Jedi. Nos bastidores thumb|left|Os rostos de Meetra Surik. No jogo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Surik tem sua primeira aparição. O jogador pode optar por caçar os Jedi e os matar, alinhando-se ao lado sombrio. Em Dantooine, o jogador pode optar por ajudar Azkul e seus mercenários. Caso isso aconteça, ele terá de derrotar Vrook Lamar e os milicianos de Khoonda, e Azkul se tornará o administrador de Khoonda, tendo matado Terena. Nesse caso, posteriormente, Azkul e seus mercenários iriam ajudar as tropas da República na invasão a Telos. Em Onderon, o jogador pode optar por auxiliar Tobin e Vaklu ao invés de ajudar a Talia e Kavar, tendo de matar Kavar. Vaklu se tornaria então, o chefe supremo de Onderon. Ao reencontrar os Mestres Jedi em Dantooine, o jogador pode optar por matá-los. Nesse caso, Kreia irá confrontar Surik e usar a Força para atordoá-la, a deixando inconsciente na grama. Também, no caso do jogador pender para o lado sombrio da Força, a aparência do personagem irá ser alterada, sofrendo com a corrupção do lado sombrio, da mesma forma que para o caso do jogar estar extremamente alinhado com o Lado Luminoso, o personagem sofrerá uma alteração na sua aparência. A princípio, o jogador pode escolher o rosto e classe Jedi do personagem, o que gerou controvérsias quanto à aparência de Surik. Para que os companheiros de Surik tornem-se Jedi, o jogador precisa conquistá-los com suas ações durante o tempo do jogo. Para alguns personagens, é mais fácil conquistá-los estando alinhado ao Lado Luminoso da Força (Bao-Dur, Brianna, Mical, entre outros), enquanto estando alinhado ao lado sombrio da Força poderia facilitar a conquista de outros personagens (Canderous Ordo, Kreia, entre outros). O nome "Meetra Surik" também era motivo de contradição, pois o nome do personagem em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords podia ser customizado pelo jogador. No entanto, com o lançamento da romance Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, o nome Meetra Surik foi fixado ao personagem, que até então era conhecido como "Jedi Exilada". Muito conteúdo foi cortado do jogo, por exemplo, em Malachor V, os companheiros de Surik a acompanham em sua jornada pelo planeta. Atton seria capturado por Sion, que o confrontaria. Relacionamentos (personagem masculino) Atris Se o personagem for do sexo masculino, Atris, embora tenha demonstrado grande hostilidade ante a Surik ao longo dos anos, segundo Kreia, ela havia possuído sentimentos amorosos por Surik, pelo fato de Surik ser tudo o que ela não foi capaz de se tornar. Originalmente, no jogo, Mical não seria um espião apenas para Carth Onasi ou Cede, mas para Atris também. A caminho de Telos logo após o confronto de Surik com os Mestres Jedi na Enclave Jedi, Mical entraria em contato com Atris e informá-la de ataque enquanto se aguarda os Sith. Quando Surik volta a Dantooine para enfrentar os Mestres Jedi no Enclave Jedi reconstruído, um de seus companheiros nota que Atris não estava presente na reunião e pergunta por que ela não estava lá. Este companheiro, então, descobre que tanto Atris e Kreia haviam sido corrompidas pelo lado sombrio. Visas Marr Quando Visas Marr e Surik aproximaram-se durante as suas viagens, no caso do personagem ser do sexo masculino, Visas iria desenvolver sentimentos amorosos por Surik. No momento em que Visas sentiu Surik através da Força, ela soube que não havia ninguém além de Surik na galáxia que houvesse perdido tanto, que sofria com um vazio tão grande em sua vida, alguém que havia perdido tudo o que uma vez amou. Visas foi enviada por Nihilus à Ebon Hawk para assassinar Surik, pois Visas, por ser uma Miraluka, podia encontrá-la, enquanto ele, não. Surik foi confrontada por Visas Marr em sua nave, a Ebon Hawk. Surik e Visas duelaram, a sós. Visas foi eventualmente derrotada, e então, Surik, ao invés de matá-la, permitiu que ela vivesse. Esse ato de misericórdia despertou em Visas uma grande atração por Surik. Brianna No caso do personagem ser do sexo masculino, ao invés de Mical, é Brianna quem irá se juntar a Surik. Atris havia dito a Brianna que Surik não era uma pessoa confiável, e que deveria permanecer longe da Força. Surik iria convencer a Brianna contar sobre seu passado e treiná-la como uma Jedi. Posteriormente, quando Surik vai até Telos, Brianna é enfrentada por suas irmãs Echani. Porém, Brianna é capaz de esquivar-se de seus golpes e derrotá-las, e então, é confrontada por Atris. Embora Brianna desmaie, Surik interrompe o duelo, impedindo que Atris a mate. Após derrotar Atris, Surik conforta Brianna e a cura de seus ferimentos. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fontes *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' Categoria:Antigos Jedi Categoria:Atletas Categoria:Corredores de swoop Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Milicianos de Khoonda Categoria:Realeza de Onderon Categoria:Revanchistas